


Walls

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky loves how easily Clint can let down his walls, so he lets Clint bring some of his down too.@star-spangled-bingo - (Semi-Public) Sex, @winterhawkbingo - Public Groping





	Walls

Clint was drunk. Not the falling over, slurring his words, throwing up over the side of the balcony drunk. That cute giggly drunk. Where he was still in control, he could still outshoot everyone in darts or pool. He could hold a conversation just fine and do the whole alphabet backward if need be. He just had the last few inhibitions he held dropped. He was that little bit more tactile. More talkative. More competitive. That little more playful.

He was a little more Clint.

Bucky loved it. He loved how his dumb idiot spoke really loudly, flailing his arms around because he was so thoroughly absorbed into the discussion it seemed to be exploding out of him. He loved how all those little self-doubts about not being good enough seemed to get pushed away and he was just this jack-ass, showing off to everyone.

Most of all he loved how Clint was all over him like a rash. He rubbed his cheek against Bucky’s arm like a big overgrown cat. He’d nuzzle against his cheek while he whispered about how Steve had threatened to cut him off. He’d slip his hand into Bucky’s pocket and grab his ass or rub his hip, depending on which pocket he’d chosen.

He kissed him. And god, those kisses. How Bucky loved those drunk kisses. Hot from the alcohol still on his breath. And sloppy. The way his mouth moved and his lips dragged against Bucky’s skin. Moist and needy and so frequent. Like the desire to have his lips somewhere on Bucky jumped into his head constantly and so strongly he had to comply. That there was no concern that Sam was gonna yell out for them to get a room. Or that he was gonna make Steve blush and look away. Or that Natasha would actually throw something at them if he kept it up for too long. He just needed to have his lips on Bucky and nothing was going to stop it.

Bucky loved it and he wished that he was the guy he used to be. Damn, if he could have gotten here to this now without that shitty journey in the middle. If he could get that same level of drunk, that guy he’d used to be would be all over Clint Barton. He’d grab his ass while he bent over to shoot pool. He’d press him up against the wall and kiss him possessively so that Clint knew he was Bucky’s and never had to doubt that again.

Instead, he never got to let those walls down like Clint got to. And fuck if they were built high.

So even though he loved it. Even though at each Avengers’ party, Bucky got excited as soon as Clint lifted his first drink to his lips because he knew what was coming, he always held him back. It was always Clint nuzzling the brick wall that Bucky became. Clint kissing Bucky as Bucky held himself stiff and tried not to let out that moan that wanted to escape because god forbid anyone heard that and know how much this affected him.

God, it affected him. Those lips against Bucky’s, his head tilted as he moved them. It was slow but frantic. Hot and wet. Clint’s hand in his hair, tugging just a little, the way Clint knew he liked. Like he wanted Bucky to moan out loud and everyone to hear the noises Clint could draw out.

Bucky didn’t. He wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and held him tight and tilted his head back so the archer had better access to his neck, and spread his legs just a little so Clint can slip his thigh between them and grind on him. He doesn’t make a sound. He never does. Clint knows he wants to, but Bucky can’t relax to allow it to happen.

“Will you two, please, for the love of everything good and holy, get a goddamn room already.” Sam implored.

“Jealous, Wilson?” Bucky taunted.

“Why don’t we?” Clint whispered as he dragged his lips along Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky’s hand tightened on Clint’s hip. “What?”

“Let’s go somewhere. Not too far. The balcony.” He said with the hint of a needy whine in his voice. His tongue flicked up the shell of Bucky’s ear, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “I wanna fuck your brains out, Buck.”

“Need lube,” Bucky whispered.

Clint made a small choked sound like a cross between a moan and a squeak. He took Bucky’s hand and guided it over Clint’s hip so he could feel the hard plastic tube he’d tucked away in there.

“You were planning this?” Bucky whispered.

Clint’s hand tightened in Bucky’s hair. “You turn me on so much. I hoped.”

Bucky wanted to moan. He wanted to relax and let his guard down. “Okay.” He grunted, softly.

Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him towards the balcony.

“Oh, god. Don’t defile my building!” Tony called after them.

Clint pushed Bucky around the corner a little and pressed him against the stone wall by the balcony railing. Buck let his head fall back against the rough stonework and gripped Clint’s shoulders. “They know what we’re doing.”

“Mm… it’s good isn’t it?” Clint said and kissed Bucky hungrily. Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint and held him close as they kissed. He spread his legs a little and as Clint began to grind against his thigh and Bucky’s cock twitched and began to harden, Bucky moaned.

It was just soft moan but it seemed to flick a switch inside Clint. His kiss became frantic. Needier. He started unfastening Bucky’s belt and he rutted on Bucky’s thigh, both their cocks hardening in their pants.

Clint broke the kiss and sunk to his knees. He got Bucky’s pants open and pulled them down to his knees, letting Bucky’s cock spring up hard in front of him. “Make noise, Buck.” He said as he ghosted his lips up Bucky’s shaft. “I love those noises.”

Bucky looked down into the blond’s eyes and tangled his hands in his hair. Clint flattened his tongue and licked over the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky groaned and his skin prickled. The sound he made seemed to spur Clint on. He dropped his head, taking most of Bucky’s considerable cock into his mouth and down his throat. He gagged and pulled back before sucking hard and curling his tongue around Bucky’s shaft.

The longer and harder Clint sucked the louder and needier Bucky’s sounds got. His cock throbbed in the wet cavern of Clint’s mouth and his skin prickled as a heat seemed to flow through his veins like molten metal.

Bucky pulled back with a grunt and pulled Clint to his feet, pushing Clint against the wall and kissing him hard. Clint ran his hands down Buck’s chest and spun him, never breaking the kiss. Bucky moaned into his lips and pulled Clint’s hips closer to his. Clint fished the lube from his pocket while Bucky unfastened Clint’s pants and pushed them down just enough to free his cock.

As Clint squeezed the lube onto his palm and began to rub their cocks together, Bucky was vaguely aware that if they moved to the left just a little, everyone would be able to see them. That they all knew exactly what they were doing. It somehow added to that heat inside him. Made everything that much more intense.

Clint pulled back and spun Bucky, pushing him face-first against the wall. Bucky put his arm up to brace himself as Clint began to rut against Bucky’s ass. He nipped at Bucky’s earlobe as his cock slip up and down Bucky ass. “God, you are so hot, Buck.” He whispered. “This is so hot.”

“Just fuck me.” Bucky groaned pushing back against Clint.

Clint lined himself up and slowly sunk in. Bucky groaned. Loudly this time. He had no control of it. Even if he had been able to listen to all those little inhibitions that told him he couldn’t ever relax, not really, it felt too good being filled by Clint. He stretched him out in that delicious way that burned just right. Clint began to thrust, the head of his cock hit his prostate sent jolts up his spine and building that pressure that pushed down in his abs.

Clint’s arm wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and started jerking him off. “You feel so fucking good, Buck.” He grunted. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I-” Bucky gasped. “I love you too. Gonna come.”

“Come.” Clint rasped. Just that one word. It was all Bucky needed. He grunted and the pressure inside him broke like a dam, shuddering through him as his balls tightened and he released in hot ribbons over his stomach and Clint’s hand.

Clint jerked forward with a grunt and came inside Bucky.

They both stood panting pressed together against the wall for a moment as they came down from their orgasm highs and their breathing returned to normal. Clint slipped from within Clint and pulled back. As Bucky turned around and looked for something he might clean himself up with, Clint sank back to his knees and began to lick the come from his stomach.

“Fuck, Clint.” Bucky sighed running his hand through Clint’s hair.

“You can fuck Clint later.” Clint teased as he licked Bucky clean. “He’s not a supersoldier and needs some recovery time.”

Bucky began to laugh. A completely relaxed and carefree laugh. “Alright dummy. Maybe later.” He said and pulled Clint up into a kiss. He knew he was never going to get to that level of carefree Clint got to when he was a little drunk. Still, he was glad he had Clint to nudge him closer to that line.


End file.
